Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Sasuke kecilku yang manis, kakak akan selalu melindungimu. ItaSasu. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Happy reading and Please review.


**Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Enam belas tahun lalu, aku masih berumur empat tahun, dan hampir setiap hari kudengar ibu muntah-muntah dan kehilangan nafsu makannya. Aku tak begitu mengerti hingga suatu hari ibu berteriak histeris penuh kebahagiaan dan mengatakan bahwa ia hamil. Ia bilang padaku bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang adik. Awalnya aku tak begitu tertarik karena aku sudah terbiasa sendirian.

Hari demi hari perut ibu kian membesar, dan aku mulai terkagum melihat keajaiban itu, pikiranku melayang membayangkan apakah dulu aku juga berada di dalam perut ibu yang awalnya kecil lalu semakin lama semakin besar? Apakah dulu ibu juga kepayahan seperti ini saat mengandungku?

Tapi, perhatianku jauh lebih tertuju bahwa didalam sana ada kehidupan. Ada adikku. Yang akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi. Adik yang akan menemani hariku, bermain dan bermanja padaku. Aku akan menjadi seorang kakak. Aku akan menjadi pahlawan. Setidaknya untuk adikku. Aku akan melindungimu dan menyayangimu, adikku. Itulah janjiku.

.

.

Cepatlah lahir adikku. Jangan kau siksa ibu lebih lama lagi, dan aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke lima bulan kemarin dan hari ini ibu bilang bahwa kau akan lahir. Aku begitu senang dan kuanggap itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang sedikit terlambat. Aku menunggu ibu pulang dari rumah sakit dengan hati gelisah. Aku tak enak makan dan tak nyenyak tidur. Aku tak berhenti berdoa agar secepatnya bisa bertemu denganmu.

Dan tepat tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, ibu pulang dari rumah sakit dengan wajah yang ceria. Ibu menggendong sesuatu yang kecil dan terbungkus selimut tebal. Aku menyambut ibu dan ibu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Sambil memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dibawanya.

"Itachi, selamat kini kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak sekarang dan ini adikmu…"

Aku terpana melihat apa yang dibawa ibu. Sosok bayi mungil, kulitnya putih bersih dan halus, rambutnya hitam dan lebat, matanya terpejam, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya begitu kecil. Manis sekali. Aku begitu gemas. Saat itu juga, rasa sayangku pada adikku mekar dengan suburnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, kusentuh pipi yang bulat dan kenyal milikmu, lembut sekali seperti marshmallow, dan sebuah kejutan kau berikan untukku. Kau menggeliat kecil dan membuka matamu saat aku menyentuhmu. Bahkan, ibu pun terkejut dan tertawa melihat reaksimu.

"Dia menyukaimu, Itachi … "

Hatiku terlonjak senang mendengar pernyataan ibu yang seolah mewakili dirimu yang masih belum bisa bicara.

"Ibu, siapa nama adikku?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya.

Kulihat ibu berfikir sebentar dan kemudian kembali tersenyum. Lalu berbisik ditelingaku.

"Aku belum bicara pada ayahmu, tapi karena adikmu terlihat sangat menyukaimu, maka kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu… Aku menamakan adikmu, Sasuke …"

Aku terpaku.

"Sasuke -" Gumamku.

Ibu mengangguk dan kembali memandangku sambil menaruh jarinya dibibirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menitipkan Sasuke padamu, Itachi … Kau akan melindunginya, hingga akhir hayatmu…"

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Perang besar dunia Shinobi pecah, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal mengerikan seperti itu dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menjaga dirimu yang masih bayi dirumah sendirian. Ayah dan ibu terjun ke kancah perang. Entahlah, kudengar ada seekor monster juga yang menyerang desa. Perasaanku juga gelisah. Aku takut. Aku khawatir ayah dan ibu celaka.

Hari itu juga, kau begitu cengeng dan rewel. Mungkin kau merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Insting seorang bayi memang peka. Dan aku hanya bisa menimang dan mengayun-ambingkan tubuh mungilmu dalam pelukanku. Kualunkan pula lagu untuk menenangkanmu.

"Jangan menangis, adikku – kakak akan selalu melindungimu…"

.

.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, ternyata aku pun harus menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan yang disebut perang. Di usiaku yang masih terlalu muda.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Kau tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang manis dan cukup periang. Begitu polos dan lugu. Aku senang menggodamu. Kau begitu mudah untuk ku perdaya. Berkali-kali kau ku kerjai dengan mengetuk keningmu dengan dua jariku, namun kau tak pernah belajar dan terus menerus tertipu olehku. Tapi, aku senang. Kau sangat menghiburku.

Sasuke kecilku yang manis, kau begitu manja. Berkali-kali kau menyelinap ke dalam kamarku dan tidur disampingku diam-diam karena kau takut tidur sendiri. Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku melihat ulah manismu itu, adikku.

Adik kecilku yang manis, kau sangat keras kepala. Kau begitu sulit untuk ku nasehati. Kau tak jarang mengabaikan peringatanku. Begitupun, aku tak bisa kesal padamu. Kau terlalu manis untuk ku marahi.

Kucing kecil kesayanganku, kau selalu iri padaku, tapi kau juga selalu mengejarku. Kau selalu mengikutiku. Meniruku. Kau selalu menyesuaikan langkahmu bersamaku tak peduli betapa lelahnya dirimu. Wajah cemberutmu saat merajuk sangat menggemaskan, sikap angkuh dan sok hebatmu membuatku ingin selalu menggodamu. Dan wajahmu saat menangis membuatku ingin melindungimu.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Kau tak pernah tahu, wahai adikku … Betapa menderitanya aku saat aku diangkat menjadi kapten ANBU di usiaku yang masih muda. Aku ingin melewati masa remajaku seperti remaja lain. Lebih dari itu, aku masih ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, adik kesayanganku. Aku ingin bermain-main dan bersenang-senang denganmu. Ingin menemanimu berlatih dan melihat kemajuanmu. Aku masih ingin makan malam bersamamu dan ayah juga ibu. Aku masih ingin tidur ditempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Tapi, berbagai macam misi menuntutku untuk meninggalkan itu semua.

Apa kau merindukanku, Sasuke? Saat aku tak ada dirumah, apa kau kesepian? Kau tahu, kadang aku mencuri-curi waktu ditengah misi untuk melihatmu belajar di akademi. Kau pintar, Sasuke – kau anak yang baik. Kakak bangga padamu.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya, aku dihadapkan oleh jurang neraka yang begitu menyiksaku. Ketika aku ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi seluruh clan kita. Demi perdamaian desa, demi mencegah peperangan yang mengerikan, demi menghentikan kudeta klan kita - demi melindungi dirimu, adikku yang manis. Aku melakukan ini semata untuk melindungimu lebih dari aku ingin melindungi desa.

Kupenggal semua perasaanku, ku butakan mataku, ku bekukan nuraniku saat katanaku ku ayunkan ke seluruh manusia berlabel Uchiha. Darah bersimbah di seluruh rumah dan sepanjang jalan. Airmataku berubah menjadi airmata darah setiap kali kulihat para wanita tak berdosa melihatku dengan tatapan takut dan memohon untuk diampuni, ketika kulihat bayi dan anak-anak menjerit ketakuan, aku teringat dirimu. Bagaimana jika yang melakukan ini semua bukan aku dan kau menjadi korban kebengisan politik desa?

Disitu, aku masih merasa bersyukur karena akulah yang melaksanakan tugas penuh dosa ini, karena dengan begitu, aku masih bisa melindungimu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Itachi - tolong jaga, Sasuke …"

Begitulah pesan terakhir ayah padaku sebelum aku membunuh orangtua kita. Airmataku mengalir dengan tak tertahankan, tanganku gemetar dan sempat sejenak tak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya kukumpulkan niat awalku untuk melindungimu dari ancaman para pemimpin desa. Dan ibu mengingatkanku akan janjiku padamu untuk selalu melindungimu hingga ujung nafasku, menuntunku untuk kembali mengayunkan katana ku.

Dan saat itulah kau datang. Kau masuk ke ruang dimana semua kenyataan pahit harus kau terima. Sungguh, Sasuke - sebenarnya aku tak sanggup, aku ingin jujur padamu tentang segalanya. Tapi, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk itu. Bayangan mengerikan bahwa kau akan dimusnahkan dari desa oleh petinggi Konoha membuat seluruh nyali yang kupunya hancur lebur.

Sasuke ku yang ku sayang. Maafkan kakakmu yang kejam ini. Kau pasti menyesal memiliki kakak yang berdarah dingin seperti aku. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh mengutukku, kau boleh membunuhku. Bantu aku menebus dosaku padamu dan keluarga kita, Sasuke ku sayang.

Airmata yang mengalir dari mataku saat akan beranjak meninggalkanmu, adalah ujung dari perasaan cintaku padamu. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku ingin membawamu, tapi pandanganmu yang penuh ketakutan dan kebencian itu menyadarkanku bahwa itu tak mungkin.

Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan menunggumu, jadilah lebih kuat, bawalah nama Uchiha.

Jika suatu saat nanti, kita bertemu lagi. Kumohon akhiri penderitaanku, bantu aku menebus dosaku. Bunuh aku, Sasuke. Hanya kau yang boleh membunuhku.

Dan aku akan menunggumu.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Sasuke, aku kesepian. Aku rindu padamu. Kau sedang apa sekarang? Ah, kau pasti sudah lebih besar. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kebetulan, kudengar Hokage ketiga sudah meninggal, aku akan ke Konoha sekarang. Dengan alih-alih ingin melihat seperti apa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang terkenal itu, aku mempergunakan kesempatanku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekaligus untuk menunjukkan pada orang-orang yang membuat janji padaku, sebut saja namanya Danzo dan tetua lain bahwa aku masih hidup dan memperingati mereka bahwa jangan pernah menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun.

Aku merindukanmu, adikku. Kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau semakin tampan, tapi aku menyesal senyum manismu menghilang. Kau tidak seceria dulu, dan itu salahku. Aku merenggut kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau mati. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi korban kebusukan politik desa.

Wah, kau menguasai Chidori ternyata, aku terkejut dan aku senang. Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tak salah menitipkan Sasuke padamu. Tolong jaga adikku.

Hei, kau berteman dengan Naruto juga ternyata. Sang Jinchuuriki yang di incar oleh organisasi tempatku bergabung sekarang. Dia memang seumur denganmu, Otouto. Dan dia begitu periang. Tekadnya begitu kuat dan dia pemilik semangat dewa langit. Kau harus terus bersamanya. Dan kau akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Siapa gadis berambut merah jambu itu? Dia berisik sekali. Kau merasa terganggu? Apa perlu kubunuh? Bercanda, Otouto - aku senang kau begitu populer di kalangan para gadis. Sepertinya gadis itu tulus padamu. Kau kan bilang akan mengembalikan keturunan klan kita, kau bisa memanfaatkan gadis itu kalau begitu. Ah, tapi itu masih jauh. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal tabu itu.

Kau manis sekali, Otouto - harum mu masih seperti dulu, saat ku sentuh dirimu dengan sedikit kasar di tembok penginapan itu, aroma alamimu menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungku. Masih begitu polos dan penuh keluguan. Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku pulang, Sasuke - ke tempat dimana semua kutukan berkumpul. Ke tempat dimana dendam menjadi doa. Aku sedih. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama berada didekatmu. Tapi, apa daya, kini aku hanyalah seonggok manusia hina yang diselimuti oleh hujatan dan dijerat dendam oleh dirimu, adikku sendiri. Adik kesayanganku.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Aahh~ aku kesepian lagi, Otouto. Kau sedang apa? Kudengar kau menjadi budak Orochimaru? Ular siluman itu? Cih, aku tak rela. Kau akan berubah menjadi anak yang nakal jika bersama orang itu. Aku akan kehilangan Sasuke kecilku yang manis. Bukan ini maksudku untuk memintamu meningkatkan kebencianmu, kau salah paham, Sasuke.

Tapi, sudahlah – sudah terlanjur, dan aku memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa... aku memang hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggumu.

Seuntai harapanku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, walaupun itu berarti ajal menjemputku.

Sasuke, jadilah lebih kuat. Aku ingin melihat adikku tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang kuat. lebih kuat dariku. Jika aku ditakdirkan sebagai pengkhianat, maka aku ingin adikku menjadi penyelamat. Untuk desanya. Untuk hidupnya. Aku ingin kau menjadi pahlawan, Sasuke ku sayang.

Cepatlah datang, Sasuke - aku merindukanmu. Penyakitku menggerogoti kesehatanku. Aku lelah memohon pada sang waktu untuk menghalangi sang maut yang kerap datang ingin menjemputku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin memandangmu, melihatmu tumbuh, menyaksikan kekuatanmu, membebaskanmu dari kutukan professor gila itu.

Aku ingin kau membunuhku, Sasuke - aku ingin mati ditanganmu. Karena hanya dengan itu, aku bisa memberimu kekuatan baru.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Kau satu-satunya adik kesayanganku. Adikku yang manis, adikku yang manja, adik kecilku yang selalu ku timang.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

Akhirnya, penantianku berakhir. Hari ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke. Oh betapa aku merindukanmu. Setelah terakhir kali aku datang ke Konoha, entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu. Aku mengeringkan airmataku dalam penantianku akan dirimu, Sasuke – agar aku tak menangis lagi seperti saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu.

Kulihat, disamping kananku sang waktu menggenggam lilin kehidupanku yang hampir padam apinya. Sementara di samping kiriku, sang maut terduduk dengan bosan menunggu pelaksanaan tugasnya.

Tapi, aku tak peduli, karena sekarang dihadapanku berdiri sosok adik kecilku yang kini sudah tak mungkin kusebut 'adik kecil'. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi remaja dewasa, Sasuke. Kau tinggi, kau tampan, kau terlihat begitu kuat. aku sedikit berterimakasih pada Orochimaru yang telah mengubahmu sedemikian drastisnya walaupun dengan cara yang sama sekali tak kusukai.

Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari kursi tempatku duduk dan merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku lupa kapan terakhir aku memelukmu. Dulu, tubuh kecilmu tenggelam dalam dekapanku, mungkin sekarang tidak lagi. Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, setiap serpihan harapanku adalah berisi tentang kau yang datang menemuiku untuk bersamaku, menceritakan apapun yang telah kau tempuh, dan kembalinya senyummu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu. Kau datang kesini untuk membunuhku. Seperti permintaanku dulu. Kau yang begitu polos dan lugu. Kau tak berubah. Tetap Sasuke kecilku yang manis. Sosok mungil yang tak ternoda. Kau bagaikan kertas putih yang begitu mudah dikotori oleh tinta hitam, dan juga begitu rapuh untuk di koyak.

"Sejauh mana, Sharinganmu itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat?"

"Sejauh mana? Yang dapat kulihat sekarang ini hanyalah kematianmu, Itachi…"

Terbesit rasa pedih didadaku. Adik yang kusayangi benar-benar membenciku. Tapi, aku juga bersyukur karena ia membenciku, maka ia menjadi lebih kuat. Karena ia tidak mendapatkan kebenaran, maka ia tetap berjalan pada asumsinya tentang kenyataan masalalunya.

Sasuke, aku tak kan membunuhmu. Aku menyuruhmu datang padaku untuk membunuhku. Untukku memberikan kekuatan baru yang sama persis denganku. Ah, mungkin lebih kuat dariku. Kau begitu menginginkan kekuatan bukan? Aku akan memberikannya. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, adikku yang manja.

Pertarungan denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Aku seperti kembali ke masa kecilku dimana aku sedang menemanimu berlatih. Aku bagaikan ditarik ke masa lalu saat aku mengajarkan teknik dan jutsu padamu. Hanya bedanya, kau lebih kuat. tubuhmu juga lebih besar dan kekar, tenagamu luar biasa, Oh ya, gerakanmu juga lebih cepat yang bahkan Sharinganku agak kesulitan menangkap gerakanmu.

"Akan ku beritahu senjata pamungkasku yang terakhir, Sasuke - Susanoo…"

Ini adalah chakra terakhirku yang tersisa. Untuk melepas kutukan dari Orochimaru di tubuhmu, adikku. Aku tak kan membiarkan adikku berada dalam kuasa gila nya. Aku ingin tertawa melihat adikku yang ketakutan melihat makhluk ghaib milikku yang memang sangat kuat ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat adikku ketakutan. Hanya bedanya, dulu kau selalu berlari dan menangis ke arahku jika ketakutan, sekarang kau justru malah mundur ke belakang menghindariku. Aku sedih.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tugasku selesai. Aku berhasil menarik segel yang mengutuk Sasuke. Aku menilai bahwa Sasuke sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima kekuatan baru dariku. Kekuatan rahasia dan tak terkalahkan milik Uchiha.

Kau memang cerdas, adikku sayang. Kakak bangga padamu. Kelemahanmu hanya satu. Emosi. Ku harap kau bisa lebih matang berfikir dan menganalisa. Jangan mengedepankan emosi dan ketidaksabaranmu. Aku khawatir kau akan terjebak oleh ulah prematurmu sendiri.

Aaahhh~~ Sasuke, bolehkah aku menggodamu sekali lagi? Di ujung nyawaku aku masih ingin diakui sebagai kakak olehmu, Sasuke. Aku ingin menakut-nakutimu sekali lagi, ingin menggodamu, dank au akan cemberut dan merajuk manja padaku. Kau ingat kan? Aku selalu mengetuk keningmu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku? Bolehkah aku melakukan itu padamu sekali lagi, adikku?

"Yuruse, Sasuke – kore de saigo da…"

Keningmu masih lembut seperti dulu, bahkan jariku yang hampir mati rasa ini masih dapat merasakan lembutnya wajahmu saat kuturunkan jariku dari kening ke pipi hingga ke dagumu. Maaf, aku sudah menakut-nakutimu, tapi sungguh aku sangat menyayangimu dan ingin tetap menjadi kakakmu walaupun nyawaku nyaris lepas dari leherku.

Terima kasih adikku, kau mengizinkanku menjadi kakakmu. Peranku selesai sampai disini. Kau dewasalah, kau bahagialah. Kau mempunyai masa depan yang panjang. Kau memiliki teman yang banyak. Kau akan menikah. Kau akan bahagia. Aku akan menyusul ayah dan ibu di surga. Dan kami akan mengawasimu. Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, sekali-sekali aku akan datang ke dalam mimpimu.

Sasuke, adikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tak ada kata selamat tinggal karena kita akan selalu bersama. Kita hanya terpisah sebentar, dan akan bertemu lagi di dunia yang selanjutnya. Aku akan menunggumu lagi, Sasuke. Aku tak kan bosan demi dapat merengkuh adik kesayanganku lagi. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, Sasuke. Aku lelah dan mengantuk. Aku akan tidur dan kuharap saat aku bangun nanti, kau sudah ada di pelukanku. Di surga indah dimana damai menjadi doa dan kebahagiaan menjadi singgasana.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat menyayangimu, adik kecilku…**

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave your review.**

 **Regards.**


End file.
